


Look How They Shine For You

by Pastel_Pink_Panther



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cuties, Fenro Wedding is The Best PERIOD, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Snippets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Pink_Panther/pseuds/Pastel_Pink_Panther
Summary: Gyro pulled Fenton closer, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly. Nothing would break this moment. This moment would eventually ease to a gentle stop, and then move on into the next- but it would not break.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Look How They Shine For You

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted this to be longer, but I was more in the mindset for a short snippet so... anyways, hope you all like it! :) I'lI write a longer Fenro wedding fic at some point, I just need to figure out more of the plot for it.
> 
> The lyrics are from the song "Yellow" by Coldplay.

_Look at the stars_   
_Look how they shine for you_   
_And everything you do_   
_Yeah they were all yellow..._

Gyro kept one hand slotted in Fenton's- their fingers interwined neatly- and his other hand on the smaller bird's waist as they both swayed to the music. It all happened so quickly- the vows, the kiss, everything- that it all seemed to be a blissful, almost unreal blur. 

But it was real.

Fenton practically beaming up at him in joy, occasionally dissolving into brief fits of happy giggles. The taller scientist couldn't help but smile back- this day may not have been perfect, but it was still by far one of the few best days of his life. 

_... I came along_   
_I wrote a song for you_   
_And all the things you do_   
_And it was called "Yellow"..._

Gyro pulled Fenton closer, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly. Nothing would break this moment. This moment would eventually ease to a gentle stop, and then move on into the next- but it would not break. The guests seemed to fade away into the background as he opened his eyes back up and focused his gaze on Fenton. The duck looked up at him with that same dopey smile he had on his face when Gyro had finally told him how he felt. With that same dopey smile he had on their first date, and that same dopey smile he had after their first kiss.

_... So then I took my turn  
Oh what a thing to have done  
And it was all yellow..._

"Fenton?"

"Hmm?" Fenton's smile faltered at the strange tone in Gyro's voice. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't want it to be just until death do us part," Gyro said slowly. "I- I'm not- you know, religious or anything, but... I'd like to think that there's a way we can stay together forever."

"Well, we could build android versions of ourselves-"

"And what? 'Copy and paste' our minds so we can upload them to the androids' central processing unit?" Gyro interrupted. He shook his head slowly. "It's definitely plausible, but... well, they wouldn't actually be us. I mean- I guess they could be but at the same time-"

"Gyro." Fenton's voice was very firm yet also gentle at the same time. "We'll figure it out, okay? Let's just... enjoy ourselves tonight." He stood up on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to the chicken's beak. After a moment, he pulled away an inch or two and murmured, "Okay?"

"Okay," Gyro repeated quietly, before bending down to meet Fenton with another kiss. 

_... Your skin_   
_Oh yeah, your skin and bones_   
_Turn into something beautiful_   
_You know, you know I love you so_   
_You know I love you so..._


End file.
